Konoha Heights Escort Services
by Draguna Doragon
Summary: Tsunade and Jiraiya own an Escort service...some of our favourite characters work there as high end 'pleasure facilitators' and a story line too! SMUT inside! HET AND YAOI, don't like, don't read!


Click

Beep

Sigh

Click

Click

Beep

Sigh

Click

_Grrrrr, Sakura! Will that girl ever check her messages like every other normal person on the planet?_

Well polished French tips drummed against the expensive restaurant table, plump red lips pursed together in frustration, as clear blue eyes narrowed at the infernal flip phone before her.

_And Tenten is JUST as bad! We agree 1pm for lunch and I don't know why, why, WHY I always fall for that! _

The blond bombshell stomped her Gucci heels on the floor to vent. She drummed both hands on the table now, and flicked her head to the side, resetting her long blonde fringe falling over her eye. The rest of her gorgeous,_ natural _blonde asset hung from her black scrunchy high on her head. She adjusted her fringe again, looking off into the distance boredly. _Every time they do this to me. Every single time. I wouldn't mind 30 minutes late. I could tolerate an hour._

She grit her teeth and folded her arms in a flurry, creasing her navy Armani Jacket. _But THREE hours is REDICULOUS!_

"Excuse me? Are you Ms Yamanaka?" Ino raised a perfectly shaped brow at the waiter, and nodded. "I have a Sakura Haruno on the phone for you, would you like to-" Ino snatched it out his hand, and pressed it to her ear.

"You better have a good fucking excuse bill board brow!"

"Now now Ino pig, I do."

"Ne?" Ino sat back into the chair, crossing one knee over the other, and returned to her cool demure. "And what's that?"

"I got a last second client. And Tenten went to go get the new girl."

"_New girl?"_ Ino's curiosity got the better of her. "It's been a while since we got a green one. Or is she pro from another agency?"

"Nope, green as green. Anyway, I had no ride, so I had to wait for Tenten to get back with the newby, and now she's here, we're on route to you now."

"3 hours later! You could have text me or something." Ino huffed, blanking the waiter completely by this point.

"You know the rules. All phones off during-"

"Maaaa, I know." Ino flicked her long glossy fringe from her eye, but it fell back into place. "So how long?"

"2 seconds." Ino looked over her shoulder, and there they finally were.

"About damn time." She threw the phone back to the waiter, who scurried off as three women joined the table. "This the green?"

"Her name is Hinata." Ino looked over the woman who took the seat across from her. She had long black hair, sleek and shimmering down her back, with a block fringe framing her eyes. She had a hint of colour to her cheeks, and her lilac eyes lowered to look down at her hands on her knees. Ino folded her arms and assessed her style. She wore a delicate summery dress, purple in colour, fanning out at her knees. It was a spaghetti strap dress and she covered her arms up with a white bust level cardigan. Hinata pushed her hair behind her ears, and jumped when Tenten swatted her hands away.

"No, you look more mysterious and sexy with your hair round your face like that! You're face is petite so work it."

"Oh...ok Tenten." Hinata nodded obediently, and Ino and Sakura shared a look.

"Just _how green_ is she? She has worked before right?"

"Yes yes she has. Our Madam checked her references first." Sakura rolled her eyes at her suspicious friend, who flicked her blonde hair at her in response. Sakura then looked to their new comrade, who was definitely feeling under scrutiny. Sakura then smoothed her hands down her lap, dusting off her sexy mid thigh high little black dress that she loved so much, with matching black kitten heel boots. She flicked the bangs of her soft pink bob out of her face and decided to touch up her rosy lips.

Tenten then took one of Hinata's hands and held it in her own, smiling reassuringly at the girl. Tenten was always considered the natural beauty of the group, with Ino being the blonde bombshell, and Sakura being the cherry blossom. Tenten's hair looked like it was long, chocolate brown, but it was pinned up into two adorable bunches at either side of her petite head. They were tied with red ribbons, which fell to frame either side of her face next to her thick bangs. She had soft misleading brown eyes, with a cheeky peachy lipped smile.

"I'm pleased to meet you Ino-senpai." Ino looked from Hinata's shaking outreached hand, to her cute purple summer dress and white cardigan. She then looked down the side of the table, took one look at her white slip on pumps and sighed.

"You are going to need some work." Ino then grasped her hand, and examined her nails. "When was the last time you files these?"

"Erm...maybe...last week?" Hinata blinked, her cheeks burning with embarrassment.

"Well it's four." Ino looked over to Sakura, and gave her a 'im not impressed' look. Sakura fluffed her pink choppy bob before making eye contact with Ino.

"If we hurry, the high street is still open. And the spar in the hotel de cruse by the lake side is open till eight."

"Shopping?" Tenten clipped her compac shut, her nose completely powdered, and coolly fluttered her dark black lashes.

"Definitely."

The professional women all rose to their heels, grabbed Hinata and dragged her out of the building and into a taxi.

Hinata smiled secretly to herself. She'd been a 'lady of the night' for a couple of years now, mainly due to her cousin forcing her to do 'favours' for his business clients to secure a deal. Add a low self esteem and the money and attention that came with hooking, and she found herself falling down that spiral.

One night she was standing on her usual corner, shivering in night breeze when a car finally rolled up to her. She bent herself over to rest her elbows on the side of the car as the window rolled down, to find a man and a woman. The woman had long blonde hair, tied into two low pigtails, and the man (ignoring the nose bleed he was having) had a full mane of thick white hair. Hinata gave it her best chat up line, but after the couple started bickering the window shut on her. She could have sworn she'd lost a score, when the door on the far side opened up and the woman got out.

"My name is Tsunade. You a free agent or you have a Madam or pimp already?" She'd said, knocking Hinata off her stride completely. "Because my partner and I both agree you are very pretty, and if you were to come and work for us, you would make a lot of money, live a luxurious life style, and have the security to work without fear of any consequences. I'll we require is you obey our no drug use rule or turning up to work drunk or hung over rule, oh, and you have a STD and HIV screening before you start." Hinata was blinking ten to the dozen, processing this unexpected business pitch, when the man also got out of the car.

"We work in a secure building so you don't have to work from home. We're an inclusive family of male and female employees and they would take care of you. You look quite new to this gig after all. Am I right?"

"...a couple of years...erm..." Hinata looked to Tsunade, who looked like a woman you could both fear and trust at the same time. when she thought about it, what did she have to lose? She had nothing. Her family had kicked her out once they found out what she did for a living, her cousin was cruel to her if she ever tried to ask him for help, she lived in a dingy little hobble in a backstreet where girls like her don't live very long...yeah, sounds good to her. "I'm a free agent. But...I think I'd like to come and work for you. You said good pay right?"

"Oh yes. And we put you up with a penthouse accommodation to live in." At that Hinata bowed to them and began thanking them profusely. "So you're in then?"

"Hai, Tsunade sama. It would be an honour to work for you."

_Back in the car._

They all scrambled into a hair and nail salon and Hinata found herself shoved into a chair and a man with a ginger Mohawk and pink...everything else...started to twitter at her about how she so so SO needed a pedicure, and he was going to make her look _fabulous_.

Hinata nodded and smiled at the correct times to the man she learned to be called Jose', and looked around at her new colleagues. Tenten was having her legs waxed, Ino went behind a screen and squealed as she had a brazillion, and Sakura was twittering to someone on her phone.

"Yes Ba-chan we have her. She is getting her nails done as they were...well yes we are being nice to her. Yes I'm making sure Ino is nice to her too. Yes I'm making sure to use the right card to charge this too...Well you can tell Sasuke he can kiss my ass before I let him steal my leather bondage bitch boots again! Last time I got them back smelling of strawberries. I HATE strawberries. Yeah other than the nails she looks good to go. A name? Hmmm, we'll discuss that and I'll call you back. Cya later ba-chan." Sakura snapped her phone shut and dropped herself into the chair next to Hinata, who was trying to appear like she hadn't listened in. "You need a name."

"...I have a name?" Hinata swore she hadn't heard her correctly.

"No, a call girl name." Sakura hushed by her ear. "I'm Blossom."

"I'm Buttercup! OOOWWWW!" Ino screeched from behind the screen.

"And I'm-oooo that smarts- I'm Rose." Tenten finally hopped off the table, all done. She pulled her dress back down and trotted over to sit by the other two girls. Jose' also announced Hinata was done, so they were now just waiting for Ino. "OOooo your nails look so pretty." Hinata had to admit, her French nails were quite short, but delicate looking. She was worried this was expensive, but Sakura had already paid for it and wouldn't hear about her paying her back.

"Thank you Tenten senpai."

"Right, as for the name." Sakura interjected. "It's important to keep our personal lives and our 'work lives' separate. So once we get to the 'office' we only go by our call names. So you can't call me Sakura, it has to be Blossom. You never know who's listening." Sakura tapped Hinata's nose delicately, smiling to reassure her. "So my name is?" Hinata blinked a few times before she realised Sakura wanted her to show she knew the names.

"Blossom."

"And Tenten's name is?"

"Rose."

"And my name?" Ino hobbled out, straightening her designer dress suit down as they all stood to leave.

"Buttercup." The girls mock cheered her. Hinata smiled sweetly for the first time in a long time. She couldn't remember the last time she felt...like she could make friends. Or even fit in somewhere.

"I think you should pick a flower name like the rest of us." Ino hooked on of her arms, and Tenten hooked the other one.

"Yeah, maybe Poppy?"

"Or Tulip?"

"Guys I have it." Sakura opened the door leading them out. she turned and faced them once they were outside on the street. "Lilly."

The girls all cooed their appreciation, then looked to Hinata expectantly. She cleared her throat and nodded at them.

"I like Lilly." A cheer and a honk of a taxi horn, and they were all grinning like cats with the cream.

"Well Lilly, let's go to work."

The taxi rolled up to a large building. It was very extravagant for a five story building in the middle of Tokyo. It was a pristine feudal building, despite it's extra floors, and looked like you were going to walk into another world. Sakura flipped her phone open as they got out of the taxi and Ino paid the driver. Hinata found herself clinging to Tenten, who held her tightly to reassure her.

"It's great here. You have your own allocated room to work in, and we all have our own penthouse like apartments on the top floor. There are cameras in the rooms were Jiraiya makes sure we are all safe, and secretly he enjoys that job very very much, and there is a panic button under the bed. No one has had to use it though since this place started up so no worries there." Hinata was nodding as the group of girls walked through the large front doors and into the grand entrance hall.

"The great thing is we don't have clients milling around as they have to book and pay for their appointments in advance online. The booked 'appointments' are put into our diaries on our phones, and they are fixed per 24 hours so we are never out and about when we should be working." Ino placed a hand on her shoulder as they went up the main stairs. Hinata was trying to burn all this information into the side of her skull for future reference, but the beautiful building was being very distracting.

And then she heard it.

The carnal fluid sounds of skin hitting skin, lips releasing pleasurable moans and the soft thuds of banging headboards. Sex was in the air and Hinata started to panic. Was she going to be thrust straight onto a client? No time to get to know everyone or where things were first? Then again, she was hooking for 2 years. You work first party later in this industry.

"Ah, there you are." A person she found to be very familiar and very welcome appeared, dragging a pervy old man with long white hair behind her. Tsunade stopped dragging him when they were stood in front of the girls. "This shift is about over, so shall we have a family meeting in my office in 10?"

"Yes Madam." The girls chorused, and Hinata blushed. She bowed with them very quickly to try and save face.

"Take her to her room and then bring her back. Oh, and your name is?"

"H-Lilly." Hinata stuttered. Luckily Tenten had nudged her at the right time to remind her of the rules.

"Good girl. And I like the name." Tsunade nodded, and then continued dragging her business partner down the hall way. Hinata would have stared in shock had she not been pulled by three eager ladies round a corner and into a security locked elevator. Ino punched in their key, whispering the numbers to Hinata to remember.

"This allows us to go up to the top floor, where we live, without the worry of customers appearing and seeing Sakura chugging a beer." Sakura and Ino then commenced in a verbal game of Ino-pig and Billboard brow as they ascended to the top floor.

Hinata found that her room, which Ino shoved her into and told her she had 5 mins to do 'whatever' and then they had to leave. But she had to get into 'slut gear', whatever that was...

Hinata gulped as soon as the door slammed behind her. Like Tsunade promised, her luggage had all been brought to her room, and what a room it was.

Her apartment was creams and coffee colours. The bed was in the centre of the open plan apartment. It was a traditional bed, low to the floor, looking very inviting right now with it's soft brown tones. And those pillows looked so plump...

Hinata shook her head, and ran to the bathroom. She tended to her 'business', washed herself, and made work of taking out her best 'slut gear'. White high heel boots that laced up to her knees. She wore white frilly panties, white thigh high tights, suspenders that attached her tights to the top of her panties. She then strapped on a very lacy white bra, also part of the set. She then slipped on the matching lacy white fingerless gloves that ran up to her elbows, and wrapped herself away in a long white silk yukata. She got this outfit for the rare times she managed to score a call girl gig. She was usually on a street corner, so most of her gear is designed to also keep her warm. Like a slutty dress or tight genes.

Hinata checked her makeup, fluffed her ebony locks and quickly scuttled out of her apartment for the others.

The rest of the girly gang was waiting for her. Ino was sporting a leather bitch look, with her golden locks tied high on her head, her fringe to one side, dark red lips, dark smoky eye shadow and lashes around her blue orbs, a strapless leather corset, leather panties and thigh high leather boots. The heel on those boots could poke a man's eye out!

Sakura was wearing a short red, lacy, semi transparent negligee that didn't leave much to the imagination. There were however darker love hearts in the negligee over her nipples, the front of her crotch and most of her butt.

Tenten was wearing black heels, black thigh high tights, suspenders, panties and a black material corset with hooks laced up the front for quick access. She had replaced her red ribbons with long black ones, hanging from the perfect brown buns on her head. She also sported striking makeup, red lips and smoky eyes.

Hinata felt like she was standing in front of heavy weights in her white little number.

"I love that. That is so _you _ Lilly. One of us had to be the innocent one." Ino cackled a laugh and let the way to the elevator. Tenten gave Hinata a tender smile and whispered how pretty she looked. Sakura however was still readjusting her red negligee to make sure her nipples and tresses were covered up properly.

Tsunade had a very sad and sulking Jiraiya sat with her behind the main desk in their office. He was scribbling things down for his next dirty novel, Itcha itcha pleasure-a-thon, whilst she was waiting for the family meeting to start. First came the girls, and she gave her flattery to Hinata. She could definitely work the innocent little girl angle in white.

Next came in the boys.

"Right, as you all know we have a new member of the family, Lilly." At that Hinata stood and bowed her head to the room, before Tenten pulled her back to her ass. "I'm now going to introduce everyone to her. "You have already met Rose Blossom and Buttercup. This is Wolf." A man waved at her from his slouched position in his chair. He had pale skin, striking silver hair and one brown and one red eye. He had the most handsome face she had ever seen, despite the long scar running down his left red eye and half way down his cheek. His lips were full and his jaw was very masculine. He only wearing black tight boxers, showing off his impressive bulge and a black silk dressing gown...open of course.

"Yo. I've just been on a shift so forgive my lazy appearance. Yo Madam, put me down for doing a duo with her next time."

"Oh really? You won't work a duo with any of my other girls, but you will Lilly? I'll definitely hold you to that Wolf." Hinata blinked a few times and smiled politely at 'Wolf', whilst leaning into Tenten.

"What does duo mean?" she whispered.

"Oh, it means if a client want a male and female team for twosomes or threesomes he'd be willing to work with you. Or have sex with you for a client to watch."

"oh..." Hinata gulped and smiled timidly, wishing her fringe would eat her face.

"Don't worry, Kakashi acts tough but he's really a nice guy. Wolf, I mean." Tenten winked at her, and then Tsunade continued.

"This is Cobra." A young man about her age nodded at her. He had really pale skin, raven hair and a cold charcoal stare. He was very pretty, and despite being toned looked very feminine for a man.

"Don't worry princess, I' don't swing every way like Wolf here. You won't be doing any duos with me." Cobra then returned to his previous task, checking if he'd spilt lube onto his favourite hip hugging black skinny jeans. He was also topless, showing the expanse of his ivory chest and dusty nipples.

"Ahem, this is Tiger." Tsunade through Sasuke a look as if to let him know she wasn't impressed at his attitude.

"Ohayo. I'm only into girls and I'll duo with anyone. So you might see me on one of those jobs. I have a big penis so it's no worries." Only Jiraiya seemed to laugh at that comment, not even Sai laughed. He was being serious after all. Sakura started to snicker behind her hand, clearly finding the situation amusing.

"Right, well, finally we have-"

"I'm Hawk. My love making is an explosive piece of art, right Buttercup?" Ino then picked up a tissue box near her and lobbed it at the man, who also had long blonde hair and cheeky blue eyes.

"And yet you are _still _an ass!" Ino hissed, but she was grinning throughout. "But yeah, good in bed. We've done a lot of duos together. It's the blonde thing people like."

"And my masterful dick and tongue." Hawk added, and then opened his black dressing gown to show said large penis to the room.

They were all professionals, so a penis didn't phase them one bit. Only Hinata seemed to blush madly. "What?"

"Put that away D before I-"

"Ah, Cobra, my name is Hawk in these walls." Deidara spat wrapping himself in his dressing gown once more.

Tsunade shook her head and an alarm went off on her desk.

"Ok boys and girls, the next shift is starting. You need to go to your rooms and wait for your clients. There are no duos tonight so all to your own rooms. Oh, and Lilly." Everyone scattered expect Hinata who hovered near the door. "Your room is immediately on the left, right by my office. There are a year's supply of condoms in the bedside draw, and lube sex toys are in the chest of draws by the mirror. The panic button is under the bed, but you won't need it honey. Have fun, make me lots of money, and welcome to the family." Tsunade nodded, and then without moving the rest of her body, lifted a bottle of whiskey onto the desk, and a wooden bat.

"Th-thank you, for everything." Hinata bowed her head, and walked into the room on her left.

The room itself was very modern looking, despite the feudal style of the building. It almost looked like a hotel room, with the big white bed, in the large clean white room. It was very plain looking, but also very luxurious with plump pillows and expensive looking dark wood furniture.

She didn't even have time to sit on the bed in a seductive position when her door opened. Hinata whipped round, her hair fanning in the air as she did so, to see a man enter the room and close the door.

He was tall, with blood red hair and dark circles around his eyes. His eyes were a piercing aqua colour, and his face was gorgeous in a dangerous kind of way. He walked into the room and immediately started to take off the cufflinks from his sleeves. His suit looked very expensive, which was usually a good sign when it came to making sure you were paid well.

"My name is Gaara Hyouten. I'm a busy man so I don't want to stand around gaping. You're entry on the website said you were new. You're not a virgin are you? I haven't got the patients to brake in a new girl." Gaara's eyes narrowed on her coldly, and Hinata fell back into her usual role play, which now had a name. She wasn't a brave girl. But 'Lilly' was.

"Mr Hyouten." Hinata dropped her yukata off her shoulders and onto the floor. "Do I _look _like a virgin to you?" Gaara's eyes widened, not expecting that timid looking girl to change on him so quickly. "My name is Lilly." Hinata walked right up to him, her cheeks flushed pink and her eyes dark with desire. She pressed her lace covered hands onto his chest, and helped push his jacket off his shoulders. "I'm going to do my best to please you tonight. Please let me know as we go along how I can do that for you." She whispered, and timidly traced his cheek with the side of her lips. Already the red head could feel his cock bulging in his pants, desperate to spring free. She had barely touched him, and he was responding to her quicker than he had any of the other girls.

"Then I better get naked." Gaara's voice was husky with lust, and as he started to unbutton his shirt, her delicate little hands unclasped his belt, and pulled it from around his waist. She placed it on the chest of draws by his cufflinks, and made haste to help him get his shirt off. "And you." Gaara growled, dropping his trousers to the floor so he was only in his black Calvin Kleins. Her body was so close to his it burned him with her presence. Yes, this was why he came here. To feel alive. To feel passion, even for a moment.

Hinata pulled her gloves off first, stepped out of her shoes, and then unclasped her bra, shrugging it off. Before she could reach for anything else Gaara grabbed her ass and lifted her up into his arms. He walked over to the bed, the smell of lavender from her hair filling his nostrils and her nipples scraping against his chest was driving him wild. When he reached the bed he dropped her onto her back, watching as she bounced on the bed and her ample silky breasts jiggled with the movement. Her skin looked so soft, begging to be licked and nipped. Her nipples were a dark, dusty pink and perky, demanding Gaara to take them in his mouth.

Hinata could see this was a man who liked to be in control. So that was how she'd give it to him. She stroked one of her legs up his side as he watched her, hooking a toe down the waist band of his boxers.

"Please?" she asked breathlessly, her chest rising and falling with desire as she shamelessly eyed up his muscular chest. This man with pale skin and red hair definitely worked out.

"Please what?" He was taunting her, grinning wickedly at the situation. "I told you to get naked." He reminded her, standing over her like a hungry animal. "You first." Hinata whimpered, shivers of anticipation wracking down her spine. She sat up on the bed and unclasped her suspenders first. She slid her tights off, and bit her lip when Gaara grabbed them and threw them across the room. He then grabbed the rim of his boxers, staring between her legs hungrily. Gods he could almost _smell_ her from here. The dark angel before him slowly lowered to her back, pushed up on her feet to lift her rump off the bed, and slide her panties and suspenders off in one fluid motion. He then dropped his boxers to the floor, pulled her remaining underwear from her ankles and released a victorious moan.

He parted her legs and took a long look at her nakedness. Her skin was perfectly smooth, almost milky in colour. Her breasts and hips voluptuous and demanding that he nipped and sucked and kissed every inch of them. His eyes fixed onto her pussy, her tresses as dark as the ebony locks on her head. He couldn't wait any longer to find out if she was wet for him already.

He then crawled onto the bed above her and latched onto her neck. Hinata didn't mean to release a pained cry of pleasure as he lavished her neck with hot lips. Her hands became lost in his thick red hair, and before she knew what she was doing, she'd pulled him from her neck and pressed her lips to his.

In this game, you didn't kiss the clients.

Sex was sex.

Kissing was emotional.

It's the first rule you learn when you start hooking.

Kissing changes sex into making love.

Gaara only hesitated for a moment, before sliding his tongue into her hot little mouth. He moaned there, all thought having left both of them. One hand stayed in his hair, the other smoothed down his muscular chest and down to his throbbing cock. He pulled back and whimpered as she gingerly stroked his length with her fingertips. He then snapped his eyes open and looked down at his flustered little angle with dark intentions.

"Condom." He commanded, lifting up off her and denying her skin contact. Quicker and more desperately than she'd like to admit, Hinata scrambled to the bedside table and pulled out a condom wrapper. As she turned back to him Gaara snatched the condom from her hands and crashed his mouth against hers, and his body against hers. Hinata released a surprised yelp when his fingers began to play with her nub and probe her entrance. She then began to mewl loudly as he started to enter his digits deeper into her, and then more than one digit.

"Inside." Hinata whimpered, sitting up with him as he wrestled to get the condom on as quickly as possible without breaking it. Gaara growled when he was done, latching onto one of her breasts with his mouth and sucking hard on her nipple at last. "P Please!"

"Oh yes." Gaara opened her legs as wide as they would go, grabbed his dick with one hand and her hip with the other. Panting with his eyes closed he relished the feeling of sinking throbbing cock inside her tight walls. She was tight, but definitely not a virgin. Hinata grabbed into the bars of the headboard and started to push back against his powerful thrusts. Gaara ground a gravelly moan trough grit teeth, enjoying the image of her flustered body getting hot and sweaty. She was lost in the passion of it, grinding her pelvis up to meet up as urgently as he was ploughing down to meet her. Then she orgasmed.

"Oh Gods!"

Hinata arched her body, legs and lips apart as she mewled in pleasure. Every wave of her orgasm was amplified by the grinding of their hips, the sliding of their bodies. Gaara was relentless. He latched onto her neck and pounded her for all he was worth, struggling to hold on as she tightened around his cock, pulsing as she came. Then he was caught by surprise. The delicate little angel wrapped her legs around him and used her grip on the headboard to flip them over. Gaara was about to protest that he was _always_ on top, when her supple hands grabbed onto the bars above his head, and she began to ride him. His head went back and his hands grabbed her hips. She was thrusting herself onto him, her hands stroking his chest, his face, her lips sliding against his desperately. One of his hands slipped from her hip and touched her where their bodies met, and he brushed his thumb over her clit. Hinata howled with pleasure and began begging for more. She was moaning and riding him like her life depended on it.

Gaara would never admit it. But he'd never seen anything so beautiful in his life.

Feeling his time was soon, he licked his fingers and plaid with her clit as their hips ground together. Her breasts bounced before his eyes, her hair was fanned out around her face and the expression on her face was so erotic, he wasn't surprised that when she came again, he came too. She clamped down on him, as if forced to by the sheer power of her orgasm. The added pressure of her pussy spasming in pleasure caused him to swear under his breath and cum hard. He literally held onto her as he felt the sparks of release spread from his cock to his entire body.

They stayed like that for a few moments, each trying to catch their breath and ride the waves of pleasure they had just shared.

Hinata didn't realise she was staring at him until Gaara opened his eyes and raised a brow at her. She immediately blushed and smiled nervously. "I have a shower you can use if you like. I'll just-"

"You name isn't Lilly." Gaara stated smoothing his hands from her hips and down her legs.

"Yes sir." Hinata nodded, and made a move to lift off him, but he put his hands back on her hips and gave her an annoyed look. So she didn't move. "My name _here_ is Lilly."

"I see." Gaara closed his eyes and stroked her legs gently. He seemed to be basking in the moment. Hinata took the opportunity to stare at him again. He was so handsome. She never got to have clients as handsome as him. Not before. And no one she has ever had sex with was anywhere _near_ as good as him. he just took control and screwed her senseless. She came twice! Twice! She _never _got to enjoy herself on the job like that. Or ever really...

"Is this your first time here or..." she closed her eyes and bit her lips as soon as she'd said it. You don't ask your clients 'do you come here often?' she would love to score this guy as a regular but that isn't how it works! She works for a Madam now and she selects which 'employee' to assign to which client.

"I've usually come here once a month. I've never stuck to one girl before though." Hinata nodded and tried to make sure her smile didn't look disappointed. "I'll take that shower now."

"Yes sir." Hinata rose off him and showed him to the bathroom. Gaara made quick work of washing himself and getting dressed. He looked immaculate by the time Hinata stepped out of the shower in nothing but a towel round her. Her hair was wet and stuck to her back. Her fringe stuck to her forehead and she blushed when she realised that A, he hadn't gone yet, and B, he was staring at her.

"You kissed me." Gaara cut the silence with his usual blunt style.

"I-I did." He regarded her now, far more timid and polite than she was to start with. Perhaps...this was a glimpse into the real woman behind the erotic mask she wore in bed. "If I displeased you then I apologise. I don't usually..." She snapped her lips shut, smiled and bowed to him. "I won't do it again sir."

"Yes you will." Gaara walked up to her and lifted her chin. "If I decide to come back and have another taste of you, you will kiss me." His eyes were so demanding. So powerful in their depths. Hinata blushed and nodded obediently.

"...yes sir." With him holding her chin like that...so close to his face...

He then released her and walked away. He was just about to open the door when he looked back at her.

"Don't kiss anyone else. You have honest eyes and I'll know if you do."

"I won't." Hinata nodded her head and smiled brighter than she had ever smiled before.

"...well done. You were excellent." Gaara blushed then, looking at the door instead of the girl he'd just had sex with. _Excellent? Really? She wasn't a washing machine that worked to all its specifications, Baka. _Gaara berated himself mentally.

"Thank you, so were you." She giggled softly, and Gaara couldn't understand why he was still in the room.

Then the choice was taken away from him.

The door opened and in his face was suddenly Tsunade. She was smiling, and was trying to look friendly. What she didn't realise is she looked positively psychotic.

"Thank you for visiting us at Konoha heights, and I hope you had a very pleasant stay. If you could please follow me to the reception area to sign out now that would be great." Gaara gulped and nodded. This was not a women with whom to fuck.

When the door finally closed and Hinata was alone, she smiled brightly and giggled to herself.

What a way to start your first day? She was very lucky with that one. She'd definitely hold onto that memory for as long as she lived. It would help here when she got a client who wasn't very good in bed and she had to make him think he was. Hinata picked up her lingerie, wrapped herself in her yukata and made her quick escape to the escalators.


End file.
